Multi-meters, automotive test meters and assorted electronic specialty meters are in common use in the work place. Often these instruments are utilized in an environment posing hazzards to the instrument itself such as, for example, shock, vibration, heat and, very often, accidental dropping of the unit. These instruments may be placed in very harsh environments such as, for example, within an engine bay, or on top of a heating or air conditioning unit during use. In the past, holsters enabling service technicians to clip such devices to their belts were provided. However, such holsters did not provide a suitable and practical means of stabilizing the instrument during actual use. In addition, most of the instrument holsters of the past have been made for a specific meter or provide a relatively poor adaptation requiring removal of the instrument/meter during actual use. Once the instrument is removed from the holster for use, the meters are, of course, vulnerable to damage.
In addition to the heat and vibration relatively delicate meters are exposed to, strong magnetic fields can alter the readings of such devices. Prolonged exposure to strong magnetic fields can also damage electronic measuring tools. Many of the above described environments—in which these meters must be utilized—inherently produce strong magnetic fields. Motors within air conditioning, heating and blower units generate considerable magnetic flux. In addition, power supplies, power lines, transformers, generators and alternators can all effect delicate electronic circuitry.
What is needed is an instrument caddy which provides meter protection, close adaptation and steady positioning. It would also be highly advantageous if an instrument caddy was provided which could be adapted to closely fit electronic meters having various outside dimensions. In addition, it would be highly advantageous if a caddy could be devised which would provide protection against magnetic interference and damage to a meter protected thereby.